


Все, что я хочу на Рождество

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Rhaina



Series: Drabbles, G - PG13 [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Schmoop, kid!J2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред рассказывает Санта-Клаусу, что он хочет на Рождество</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что я хочу на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Want For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082867) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> Бета: Wayward~

На Рождество у шестилетнего Джареда Падалеки всего три желания.  
  
Когда Джаред, болтая пухлыми ножками и пытаясь не свалиться, забирается на колени к Санте, тот охает и кряхтит, отчего весь его огромный живот трясется, как желе.  
  
— Ого, ты даже толще дяди Боба! — Джаред сияет от счастья. Его мама тихонько цокает языком — совсем как когда Джаред так объедается имбирным печеньем, что даже живот болит. Но Джареду не до этого — наконец-то свои три желания он может загадать Санте лично!  
  
Санта добродушно усмехается и наклоняется к Джареду, который тут же дергает его за бороду. Джаред же не виноват, что пальцы сами по себе тянутся проверить, у кого волосы мягче: в белой бороде Санты или у папы?  
  
Папины мягче, но он решает не огорчать Санту. У того еще столько работы впереди, поэтому все его мысли должны быть счастливыми.   
  
— Как тебя зовут, малыш? — спрашивает Санта.  
  
— Джаред Тристан Падалеки.  
  
Санта снова усмехается:  
— Да уж, не сразу выговоришь!  
  
Джаред слегка смущается, но пожимает плечами и с жаром принимается за рассказ:   
  
— Санта, сэр, вы знаете, я в этом году был хорошим мальчиком! Мисс Харрис, моя учительница, говорит, что я шалопай, но вы не верьте — она врет все! Я всегда убираю в своей комнате и кладу игрушки на место — ну ладно, всего раз не убрал, и мне жаль, что Мэгги наступила на Томми, моего тираннозавра, — но я же сделал как велела мама: попросил прощенья и даже в ухо ее поцеловал, и она сразу перестала плакать, честно!   
  
Джаред переводит дух, понимая, что слегка отклонился от цели, набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и продолжает:  
— Но я же говорю, я хороший мальчик и помогаю маме печь печеньки и украшать имбирные пряники, и бабуля говорит, из меня лучше помощник, чем из папы, когда ему было столько же лет, сколько мне, и я думаю, что это же не просто так, правда же, Санта? И поэтому, думаю, я заслужил, чтоб исполнились все три желания!  
  
Санта негромко смеется, а щеки у него совсем розовые — по мнению Джареда, это хороший знак. Так что он продолжает:  
— Мое первое желание супер-пупер простое, Санта, спорим, у тебя дофига таких штук! Ну то есть, наверняка их делает целая куча твоих эльфов. Я про приставку. Чтоб я смог играть на ней в «Супербратьев Марио»! Ну то есть, у соседского мальчика, Чада, есть такая, но он жадина и не хочет делиться. А если у меня будет своя, я в отместку тоже смогу ему сказать, что не дам! — Джаред вдруг замолкает и в панике смотрит на маму: он ведь только что признался в плохих мыслях!   
Она прижимает руку ко рту, как всегда делает, когда хочет, чтоб папа не видел, что она на самом деле улыбается, — значит, все нормально.   
  
Так что он быстренько переходит к следующему желанию:  
— А еще я хочу пони. Только не простого! Я хочу, чтоб у него были золотые волосы и большие глаза, и чтоб он был в коричневую крапинку, и чтоб он еще был добрым и давал себя гладить и обнимать, и еще чтоб играл со мной, когда мне грустно!  
  
У Джареда снова внутри появляется это странное чувство, о котором он не хочет рассказывать маме. То самое, когда Чад его обижает или другие ребята в классе мисс Харрис не хотят с ним играть на переменке, потому что он всегда продувает в тетербол, а еще у него короткие ноги и он не умеет бегать быстро.  
  
Похоже, он слишком долго молчит, потому что Санта по-отечески обнимает его за плечи и ласково шепчет:  
— И что ты загадал в последнюю очередь, Джаред?  
  
Джаред поднимает глаза на Санту, не в силах ничего поделать со шмыгающим носом и слезами на глазах.  
— Я просто хочу, чтоб у меня был лучший друг, Санта. Даже больше, чем приставку и пони.  
  
Санта какое-то время ничего не говорит, а лицо у него — совсем как было у мамы, когда она узнала, что дядя Джефф не успеет домой к Рождеству.  
  
Наконец он гладит Джареда по голове и улыбается, широко и весело. Он снова похож на Санту, и Джаред невольно улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Джаред, ты очень хороший мальчик, и Санта определенно это заметил. Я накажу эльфам сделать для тебя приставку. Не могу обещать насчет пони — но только потому, что ты захотел очень особенного, поэтому не хочу тебя разочаровать. Но обязательно попрошу эльфов поискать его, договорились? — Санта снова замолкает, и Джаред выжидательно смотрит на него. — Что же до твоего последнего желания… Что ж, Джаред, Санта думает, что тебе просто нужно внимательно посмотреть вокруг и не замыкаться в себе, ведь ты же очень хороший мальчик. И наверняка совсем скоро появится кто-то, кто увидит, какой ты особенный, и захочет стать твоим лучшим другом.  
  
Джаред благодарит Санту, слезает с его колен и вприпрыжку бежит к маме, которая стоит рядом с эльфом, одним из помощников Санты. У нее глаза на мокром месте, как у Джареда несколько минут назад, и она смотрит на него как-то странно.  
  
— Нам пора, дорогой. Пойдем домой и испечем пряничный домик. А бабушка с Мэгги нам помогут, — говорит она, откашлявшись, и берет его за руку.   
  
— Конечно, мама, но у Мэгги обычно все в глазу… ой!   
  
Не успев обернуться и в последний раз помахать Санте на прощанье, Джаред падает и приземляется попой на землю, с кем-то столкнувшись.  
  
Он растерянно мотает головой, поднимает глаза на того, кто сбил его с ног. У мальчика золотистые волосы, и веснушки, и огромные глаза за большими круглыми очками.  
  
— Ты — мой пони! — взвизгивает Джаред и улыбается так широко, что в дырку от выпавшего зуба вылезает кончик языка.  
  
— Э-э, нет… я просто Дженсен. — Мальчик — Дженсен — смущенно улыбается в ответ и протягивает руку, чтоб помочь ему подняться.  
  
— Я Джаред! Ты пришел к Санте? — спрашивает Джаред. Сердце у него так и колотится: Дженсен, конечно, сказал, что он не пони, но он такой же красивый, как пони, которого Джаред себе представлял.  
  
— Ага, первый раз. Мы сюда только что переехали, — отвечает Дженсен, ковыряя ботинком землю.  
  
— Ты будешь ходить в начальную школу Винчестер? Я там учусь, в классе мисс Харрис, она суперклассная, хоть и говорит, что я шалопай! — Джаред и сам знает, что мелет все подряд, но… Дженсен… пони… Он такой же красивый и вроде не задирается, как Чад.  
  
Лицо Дженсена озаряет широкая улыбка, и Джареду видно, что у того нет зуба на том же самом месте, что и у него самого.  
  
— И я! То есть, после каникул начну.  
  
— Давай дружить? — выпаливает Джаред и замирает, ожидая, что сейчас Дженсен обзовет его дураком или скажет, что с коротконогими лентяями он не играет.  
  
Дженсен заливается краской, отчего веснушки словно светятся. Он поправляет съехавшие на кончик носа очки:  
— Был бы рад, Джаред.  
  
«Да кому вообще нужен этот пони!» — думает Джаред.  
  
И для него это самое лучшее на свете Рождество.


End file.
